1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage stable Werner complexes of chromium and fatty acids, specifically stearic acid, in a mixed solvent system comprising isopropanol and n-pentanol.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,215 discloses Werner complexes of chromium and stearic acid which are prepared in a monohydric alcohol containing 1-4 carbon atoms.